I'm Having Doctor Sexy's BABY! Sequel to DSLM?
by skeletoninme
Summary: Badabing, bada boom. xD First chapter is up. : And It'll be taking me a bit longer for this one to be updated, because I still dunno where I'm going with it. :
1. Please don't kill me, and VERY IMPORTANT

**Okay, I feel _really _bad. I just...don't..have any...umph for this story anymore. I'm taking a break from fanfiction for a while. I'm just totally...blank.**

**I do NOT want to do this, but I have...Nothing. At all.**

**-sigh- Could you please try to refrain from yelling at me? Logan, Taylor, and Lindsey are the only ones who are allowed to.**

**I will try to start it again by September at the earliest...or latest. It depends.**

**Once again, I am REALLY, TRULY, sorry for this.**

**Isabella Alice**


	2. Interesting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. I do, however, manipulate them for my sick, twisted pleasure. And yours.**

**Huzzah! I love you people! XD**

**Chapter One**

"P-p-pre-pr-PREGNANT?!" I spluttered.

"Yes, you're pregnant," Dr. Jameson confirmed. _Pregnant_?

"Oh, my, fucking, God," I whispered. "But...I can't be pregnant! I'm on birth control!"

"While you were taking your antibiotics, did you have sexual intercourse?" Dr. Jameson asked.

I blushed and nodded. I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I think of that?!

"The antibiotics seem to have canceled out the birth control, and you became pregnant."

"Oh, my God. I'm pregnant," I said in a monotone.

"I will make an appointment with your OB/GYN for you."

"..Alrighty then." Still in shock here. "How far along am I?"

"About one month, and two weeks. You can go home anytime you wish. You also need to stop using birth control," he told me before leaving.

I drove home in a daze. I hope I didn't hit anyone with my car. Pregnant. At twenty-two. Oh. My. God. Pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm PREGNANT! Oh, my god. I'm pregnant.

I barely remember the drive - still hoping I didn't hit anyone with the car - but I do remember getting out and panicking. What if Emmett ate me? Or Carlisle? Or something? Emmett was a fucking _bear_ for god-sakes!

I opened the front door, and hung up my coat. I went upstairs, and into my husband's study.

"Love, how did it go?" Carlisle asked, looking up from the thick book that he was reading.

"Carlisle, you may want to sit down," I told him.

"Honey, I am sitting down. What's wrong?" Carlisle sounded worried now.

I sat down. "I'm...I'm p-...I'm pregnant." There. I said it. Done. I could breathe.

And then I thought about Emmett, and freaked out again.

Carlisle got up and walked around his mahogany desk, and crouched in front of me. He looked right into my eyes. "You're pregnant?"

"Mmmhmm," I mumbled. All of a sudden, I was swept up into a very ecstatic Carlisle hug. One of the best kind there are.

"You're pregnant!" He swung me around and I laughed. "But aren't you on birth control?" he asked, setting me down.

"Damn antibiotics," I muttered, and he understood.

"Oh! I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

"Yeah.. Neither did I." I paused. "Oh, my God! How do I tell Emmett?!" I was kind of afraid to find out about my bear of a brother's reaction.

"Well, he has a child of his own, Alice is _very_ pregnant with twins, and Bella is pregnant herself. I think he will understand," Carlisle said, laughing lightly.

"I know, but still! I mean, I'm glad that I'm pregnant! Arg! I have a headache." I rubbed my temples. Too much thinking at once.

Carlisle went to the bathroom, and brought back some Aspirin. I gladly took it.

--

Around six, everyone was home, and they were waiting for me in the living room. I stood in front of them all, with my head down.

"Well, today Dr. Jameson told me something." I sighed.

Alice piped up. "You don't have cancer or something, do you?" She sounded scared.

"No! No! Of course not," I said in a rush.

"Then stop stalling!"

"Okay-" exhale "-I'm pregnant."

A high pitched squeal erupted from Alice - if you could even call it that.. "OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT!"

"Yeah. It was pretty much the antibiotics. They canceled the birth control. Got rid of the control, and left the birth. Heh." I was twisting my fingers. Nervousness does this to me.

"Congratualtions!" Bella chimed in. She had found out that she was pregnant last week. You know whats funny? She's also one month and two weeks along. Twins having babies at the same time? How ironic.

Rose was bouncing Lilly on her lap. "Why is this house all of a sudden pregnant?" she asked, laughing. Lilly mimicked her laughter and clapped her hands.

"Yeah, seriously," Emmett said, scratching his head. "Did you all have an orgy, and I missed it?"

Once again, I picked up a paperweight, and chucked it at his head. A loud _thunk_ rang through the room, and everyone started laughing.

"STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME!" Emmett whined.

"THEN STOP BEING A PERVERTED ASS HOLE!" I shouted, picking up another paperweight.

"DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he screamed, running into the kitchen.

I picked up the paperweight - seeing as how it managed to bounce _so_ hard that it landed right in front of me - and tossed it in the air and caught it. "And that, my friends, is how it's done."

"I hate you!" Emmett yelled from the kitchen.

"DON'T MAKE ME THROW THIS AT YOU!"

"EEEEEP!" You could hear his footsteps running around the kitchen. All of us stared at the kitchen, and then burst into laughter.

I crouched down in front of Lilly. "Your daddy is a big doofus!" I squealed with a big smile on my face.

"Daddy doofus!" she gurgled, laughing and clapping her hands.

"Smooth," Rose said. "Smooth."

I smiled that creepy grin I save for babies at her.

"..Yeah, don't do that."

"Why not?" I asked all chipper.

"It's scary." Her eyebrows had risen all the way up into her golden locks.

"How come it's scary?" I squealed, still grinning.

"Because it is. You're gonna give me nightmares, lady."

"Good. I'll see you in your nightmares then."

"Isabella, don't give her a heart attack," Carlisle whispered in my ear from behind me.

"Bite me," I said, standing up.

He whispered, "That can be arranged," and I shivered.

"No sexual intercourse in front of the family!" Alice shouted, and I threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! Don't throw a pillow at my wi - " I cut Jasper off by throwing a pillow at him, too.

"Now, now. The violen - " I cut Carlisle off, too, buy smacking _him_ with a pillow. Bella was just practically rolling across the floor in laughter.

I took off running before anyone could retaliate, and joined Emmett in the kitchen.

"AHA! The bully is being bullied!" he squealed in delight, pointing a finger at me, which stopped immediately when I picked up an iron skillet.

"Don't pressure me when I have my husband, my brother-in-law, and his extremely pregnant wife after me because I bollocked their faces with pillows!" I said in an angry rush, still brandishing the iron skillet.

"..Did you just say _bollocked_?" Emmett asked, ignoring the iron skillet I had.

"..Apparently I did. Whatsit toya?" I asked, growling.

"Nothing," he squeaked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, dropping the skillet and running out the room, leaving Emmett standing there, screaming, "WHAT?! FIRE!"

I'd just run away screaming to freak Emmett out.. That is, until I ran straight into Carlisle.

"Gotcha!" he shouted, covering my mouth, and ignoring it when I licked his hand, putting enough slobber on it to make a Saint Bernard unworthy.

Carlisle started tickling me relentlessly, even as I screamed and tried to get out of his grasp. "Nooooooooo!" I shouted, clawing at the air, trying to get away.

"Yess! That's what you get for throwing a pillow at three people!"

"I didn't throw one at you!" I squealed. "I just simply beat you with it! THERE IS A SIGNIFICANT DIFFERENCE!"

He continued to tickle my sides, and I was starting to think that the muscles in my stomach would just explode from all of the laughter.

"God, Carlisle. Don't kill her," Edward said, eating an apple, and watching this in amusement.

"Help!" I squealed kicking the air now.

"Nu uh. You brought this upon yourself."

"I WILL BITE YOU CARLISLE JAMES CULLEN I SWEAR TO EFF-YOU-SEE-KAY-EYE-EN-GEEE GOD!" I screamed as he tickled me even more, moving closer to my belly button. "EFF-YOU-SEE-KAY-EYE-EN-GEEEEEEEEEE GOD, MAN! I SWEAR!"

Now the whole family was watching this beautiful moment. I managed to slide onto the floor, and bite Carlisle's leg.

"OW!" he shouted.

"I SWORE!" I screamed, crawling across the floor, only to be dragged back again.

The whole family stood there, watching this gorgeous exchange that lasted oh, I'd say, ten minutes or more, like it was a tennis match.

What a wonderful day.

**Heh. xD I felt like being able to be funny, because in my other ones I'm not allowed to. xD :3 And by the way, eff-you-see-kay-eye-en-gee means fucking. xD**


End file.
